Por querer salvarte
by Mualtiuana
Summary: Cuando no se soporta la verdad, cuando ya sabes que ya no importa nada, nada más que aquello, cuando alguien muere y se lo quiere salvar, solo queda lanzarse a hacer lo que lleva la locura y esperar a ver que ocurre, aunque esto nos lleve a cometer el peo


_Hola! Soy nueva en esto de escribir historias así q no te sorprendas si te decepcionas y no es lo q esperabas solo quiero ver las críticas! Así q si te gusta dejame una! _

_Es una mini historia, que consta de único capitulo se trata sobre lo q hace Harry por la muerte de Sirius. Quiere salvarlo¿pero esto será realmente lo que ocurra por al consecuencias de sus actos? Les invito a descubrir esta historia. Jeje…haber si alguien lee… _

Resumen: Cuando no se soporta la verdad, cuando ya sabes que ya no importa nada, nada más que aquello, cuando alguien muere y se lo quiere salvar, solo queda lanzarse a hacer lo que lleva la locura y esperar a ver que ocurre, aunque esto nos lleve a cometer el peor de nuestros errores…Atención: hechos del 5 libro importantes

**_Por querer salvarte _**

El cielo estaba gris, al igual que mis sentimientos, triste y frío estaba el día al igual que mi corazón. Que feo y doloroso es sentir la perdida de alguien, solo, melancólico, angustiado, tantas palabras me podrían definir en este momento. Días que no dormía, días que no comía, todo aquello inservible me faltaba, y yo también estaba perdido, pero hoy, hoy que me despido, que me condeno a aceptar a la verdad, hoy sufro más que nunca.

Me puse la túnica de gala, no era verde ni alegre, me puse una negra, oscura; no para bailar como hace un año y medio, sino para ir a un velorio, ese maldito velorio, el velorio de mi padrino Sirius.

En el camino me llevaba alguno de la orden, ni levante la mirada a ver quien era, seguía igual: callado, inservible, lloroso. Llegamos al cementerio, ni quería entrar, allí había una placa de cemento que decía: _Sirius Black, Canuto y padrino_¡Ni su cuerpo estaba, había caído tras el velo. ¿Cómo había muerto? Dos respuestas: Hechizo de Beatrix Lestrenger: _Avada Kedavra_, o tras caer en el velo: impacto de cualquier hechizo.

¿Quién era el culpable, Si lo tuviera en la cara lo mataría, poco a poco, para q sufra, todo lo que sufrió Sirius.

Al terminar el discurso, empezó a llover, también mis ojos. Lágrimas mezcladas de sufrimiento, dolor, odio, o sed de venganza, me da igual.

Ahí estaba la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore, la familia Weasley, contando con Ron y Hermione. Estos dos últimos son mis amigos, pero nunca entenderían, los odio por eso, odio todo aquel que no sufra por su muerte, hasta el más inútil muggle de la tierra, odio todo aquel que no se preocupase por su muerte hasta el ser mas anciano enfermo, odio todo aquel que no hizo nada para salvarlo hasta el niño recién nacido. También estaba Voldmort, si Voldemort, el culpable de mi dolor, el culpable de las muertes, el culpable de que yo sea especial.

Estaba ahí parado diciéndome, susurrándome, palabras, palabras confusas, seguramente en parsel porque preguntaba:_ ¿No lo oyen?_, los otros contestaban aturdidos: _¿A quien?_, me miraban preocupados mientras yo vociferaba:_ Voldemort¡esta ahí_, me miraban como un loco, como un loco de atar. Si quizás una extraña conexión entre el maldito y yo, que hiciera que yo, yo nada mas podía escucharlo, me helaba la sangre, seguí eufórico exclamando a gritos su nombre. Sentí que me agarraban de los brazos y me metían al carruaje que los conducían dos _Thestrals_. Lloré como un loco, y loco pensaban que estaba. Voldemort esta ahí¿como diablos no pueden verlo!"_Harry tranquilízate_" me gritaban unos cuantos. Quede callado, iba a empeorar la situación, locos estaban ellos, pero no dije nada, lo había visto tan claro, tan claro….riendo felizmente, pero mi corazón no sentía lo mismo, por primera vez no sentía lo mismo que Voldemort, yo sentía tal depresión, tal enojo, tal dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas, no pude soportarlo, no pude…esto me llevo a hacer la peor de las locuras.

Saqué mi varita aturdí a mi guardia, Lupin. Salté del carruaje, me impidieron, pero salté; saqué un Thestral, me monté en el y fui al Ministerio sin ninguna duda. Pasé de largo, y sabiendo que bastante gente me observaba, llegué allí, el lugar en donde mi padrino había pronunciado su último hechizo¿Cómo impedir que cayera por el velo¿Traerlo a la vida, con un hechizo o poción? No existía. ¿Cruzar el velo y traerlo de vuelta? cruzar el velo me animaba, morir por él también, pero no íbamos poder regresar ninguno de los dos¿Ir al tiempo atrás e impedir el hechizo?

Imposible, pero eso era ¿Imposible, ir al tiempo atrás podía, recatarlo podía, pero me aseguraría de que ir al pasado modificaría totalmente mi presente, Sirus morirá algún día, y tendría que afrontarlo, pero no ahora, no podía estar muerto, no, no lo aceptaba, haría hasta lo imposible para ver con vida de nuevo a mi padrino, salvarle a él y salvarme a mi mismo de caer en la tiniebla.

Corrí a la _Sala del Tiempo_, allí en un armario había giratiempos, pero necesitaría también una capa invisible. Agarré un reloj de aquellos, y grite: _¡Accio capa invisible!_, alguna en el Departamento de Ministerio debería a ver, efectivamente una capa llego a mis dedos, me la puse, me cubría todo, me colgué el giratiempo como había hecho hace 2 años y medios para recaptar a Sirius al igual que ahora, y me di cuenta de que este reloj era distinto servia para recorrer los día, menos mal dar tanta vueltas en la hora me marearía, y me perdería. Le di unas cuantas vueltas, la luz resplandesedora me daño los ojos.

Aparecí en el mismo lugar, se notaba que había pasado algo, las campanas estaban esparcidas en el suelo, me fijé en mi reloj de pulsera la fecha, estaba en el día que había ido al ministerio engañado, el día en que lleve a mis amigos al peligro, el día que mi padrino había muerto. Volví a la _Sala de la Muerte_, estaban combatiéndose la Orden del fénix con los Mortífagos en una pelea gloriosa, única de ver, no me había fijado en ese detalle estando allí la primera vez, me vi a mi mismo, estaba también embobado mirando la pelea, sin querer choco contra Ojoloco Mody, quien se debatía duelo con Dolohov, hice que este tropezara y que el ojo mágico se le cayera, enseguida vi como mi otro yo se resbalaba con aquello.

Cuantos errores más podía cometer, acaso estaba preescrito que yo fuera allí, y rescatase a Sirius¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto¿Qué Sirius muera estaba en los planes del destino de la vida? No imposible, lo salvaría…Vi como yo caía sobre las piernas de Neville, faltaba muy poco, me acerqué a la disputa entre Sirius y Lestrange. Se tiraban hechizos y se provocaban mutuamente. "Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor"se rió mi querido padrino y Bellatrix llena de furia, lanzó su rayo el cuál lo mataría o me mataría…salté en el medio que separaba el rayo verde de Sirius. Era el Avada Kedavra, entonces ¿aquello mataría a mi padrino? Me mataría a mi, antes de verlo de cerca, me alegré, fui contra las leyes de la naturaleza, rompí la valla de lo correcto e incorrecto, salve a Sirius de morir creído un traidor, le estaba brindando unos minutos más de la vida, pero también me entristece lo dejaba todo, a mis amigos, dejaba al mundo en manos de un maniático como Voldemort, y pensé¿sin tan solo esto fuera como el incidente del ojo de Mody¿si me confundo y condeno al mundo a algo terrible, y salté hacia un costado¡Qué cobarde¡Permití que mataran a mi propio padrino!

Voltee a ver como caía , a maldecidme a ver una vez más su muerte, pero lo evitó, el rayo no pasó, Sirius lo había esquivado, pero entonces ¿Estará vivo? Salté de la emoción y tropecé con la capa de invisibilidad, no se me salió, pero esto me condujo a caer sobre Sirius sin querer, este cayó hacia atrás, y cuando Bellatrix vio que estaba vivo, empezó a dar su conjuro nuevamente, mi padrino para evitarlo dio un rol hacia atrás, y yo caí junto a él tras el velo. Sin ver la cara de desesperación que puso mi otro yo, al ver morir a mi padrino, llevé a lo peor, yo soy el culpable de las angustias próximas del Harry del presente, yo soy el culpable de mi propia muerte y la muerte de Canuto, yo el único culpable, matándonos a los dos por querer salvarte.

_Y q les parecio? Media triste? Decepcionante? Jeje, bueno sería un gusto q opinen… _

_Saludos y gracias desde alla a ocupar unos 2 minutos de su vidas en leerlo. _


End file.
